MAÑANA
by moreorlez
Summary: Nunca es tarde para corregir tu errores y buscar la felicidad, siempre habra un mañana. Sharmen fic.
1. Grandes noticias para Shane ¿ahora que?

**Postie este fic hace 4 años en otro foro de The L word, pense que les gustaria leerlo tambien, porque enfrentemoslo ese final que le dieron a Sharmen fue tan horrible que se me ocurrio darle una mejor resolucion. Disfruten!  
**

* * *

**2 años después que Shane dejara a Carmen en el altar… **

"¿Aló?"

"Aló, ¿hablo a la casa de la señorita Shane McCutcheon?"

"si"

"¿Podría comunicarme con ella por favor?"

"Ella habla"

"Oh, señorita McCutcheon la llamo del hospital general de Austin; se me pidió que le informara que su madre está aquí, necesita hablar con usted. Ella está la habitación Nº 5 de cuidados intensivos."

*silencio*

"¿Señorita? ¿Está usted ahí?"

"Um…si, si…um…esta segu….que habitación di….yo…" Shane no podía hablar ni pensar coherentemente estaba en shock.

"Habitación 5, cuidados intensivos"

"Y que es lo que…esta ella…"

"Lo siento señorita McCutcheon no puedo darle ningún tipo de información por ahora, pero usted será informada de todos los detalles tan pronto como usted venga al hospital"

"ok…um…gracias" después que la enfermera colgó Shane permanece inmóvil con el teléfono en la mano, sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

**Más tarde ese día…**

"¡Hey, aquí estabas! Será mejor que…" Alice asoma su cabeza en la habitación de Shane solo para encontrarla empacando, con Jenny acariciando su espalda.

"todo va salir bien cariño" son las palabras confortadoras de Jenny, quien no puede ocultar su propia preocupación.

"¿qué está pasando? … Shane ¿a dónde vas?" pregunta una intrigada Alice, mirando primero a Shane luego su maleta.

"Austin, mi mama está en el hospital, tengo que verla" Shane responde fríamente sin detener en ningún momento sus acciones.

"¿Qué ?! ¡¿Tu mama?!" Alice está sorprendida "pero Shane esto es importantísimo, digo, no necesitas…"

"me tengo que ir" dicho eso y con maleta en mano, Shane sale de la habitación.

"LLAMAME TAN PRONTO COMO LLEGUES, CUIDATE" grita Jenny.

"LO HARE "

Alice, con la boca abierta, no alcanza a decir nada más a Shane, se ha ido. "pero que rayos…"

"Ven aquí Alice" Jenny la abraza. Ambas tratan de consolar la una a la otra.

* * *

Todo el camino a Austin le parece irreal a Shane. Una vez que llega, rencor y rabia se apoderan de ella. Su mente está llena de escenas en la que le reprocha a su madre, preguntándole por que, por que la dejo, porque nunca volvió, porque no la busco durante todos estos años, por qué…no la quería.

Dormir no parece una opción por el momento pero decide quedarse en un hotel cercano al hospital por esa noche, ella no puede apresurarse en una situación como esta, piensa que sería mejor estar calmada… mañana…es suficiente stress.

Al día siguiente Shane está ansiosa. Como ella predijo, no durmió absolutamente nada. Mientras se dirige al hospital su mente es un caos, es un robot, ninguno de sus pensamientos tiene sentido en este momento.

5 es el número de la puerta frente a Shane. Ella está sudando, está nerviosa, está molesta; está hecha una mixtura de emociones. Solo mira el número y por un momento la idea de irse cruza por su mente. Después de sacudir la cabeza, ella respira hondo tratando de armarse de valor y finalmente gira la perilla y entra a la habitación.

"Shane" la mujer dice en voz baja al ver la figura delgada asomarse. Lagrimas llenan sus ojos.

"¿M…mamá?" Es todo lo que Shane alcanza a decir. La escena es chocante. Toda la rabia desaparece al contemplar a la mujer frente a ella. Ella siente un nudo en su garganta.

"Lo siento" responde su madre con la voz quebrada.

Shane no puede contener sus lágrimas ni su corazón un minuto más, corre hacia la cama y se arrodilla al lado de su madre y la abraza, ambas mujeres lloran incontrolablemente.

* * *

"¿estas segura que estas bien?" Bette dice tomando a Shane por los hombros.

"Si, sí; estoy bien" Shane está en el sofá pensativa y visiblemente triste, pero hay algo mas en su actitud que hace que las chicas se sientan inquietas.

"tú sabes que estamos aquí para ayudarte Shane para cualquier cosa que necesites, en cualquier momento ¿verdad?" Tina agrega tomando a Shane por el brazo mientras da una mirada de "¡¿Que rayos?!" a Bette, quien solo levanta los hombros.

"si, gracias chicas pero… um, creo que necesito descansar"

Bette, Tina, Alice, Jenny y Helena miran impotentes a Shane mientras se va a su habitación. Hay un momento de silencio, roto minutos después por Jenny

"ella necesita dormir y relajarse…"

"si, todas lo necesitamos" dice Helena completando los pensamientos de Jenny.

De hecho todas están cansadas, no solo física pero emocionalmente también. Las nuevas de la aparición de la mama de Shane, causo gran conmoción en todas ellas, todas se preocuparon inmediatamente por Shane. Luego de un par de meses, su muerte, fue devastadora, ellas volaron a Austin para estar con Shane; estuvieron ahí en esos terribles momentos. Cuando la pesadilla finalmente acabo y fue tiempo de regresar, se dieron cuenta que Shane era otra, todo el camino se mantuvo en silencio, más de lo usual, más distante, eso hizo que se preocuparan.

"¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunta una frustrada Alice.

"Solo esperar" Helena responde.

"Shane necesita estar sola por ahora, ella estará bien" con eso, Bette indica a las chicas a salir de la casa.

Mientras se retiran Tina se dirige a Jenny tomándola de la mano "Jenny por favor llámanos si ves algún cambio en Shane"

"lo haré" Jenny abre la puerta mientras se despide de cada una de ellas.

...

Shane está en su cama, mirando al techo, haciendo la única cosa que ha estado haciendo últimamente: pensar. Las imágenes del encuentro con su madre aún están frescas en su mente, ellas fluyen una tras otra reviviéndolo todo una vez más…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_lo siento tanto cariño, lo siento" se disculpa la madre de Shane con lágrimas en los ojos mientras acaricia el cabello de su hija. _

"_te he extrañado tanto" Shane susurra entre lágrimas, aun arrodillada, con la cabeza en el pecho de su madre. _

"_yo…también te he extrañado" la mujer baja la voz en la última parte, insegura acerca si tiene el derecho o no de decir tal cosa. ._

_Shane retiene la respiración al oírla. Su madre deja de acariciarle el cabello, temerosa de la reacción de su hija. Shane lentamente se levanta y se sienta junto a ella. Secando sus lágrimas, Shane la mira directamente a los ojos._

"_yo…" _

"_shhh…" Shane pone un dedo en los labios de su madre "ya hablaremos de eso" Shane toma su mano y la contempla. Ambas sonríen._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Shane se mueve de un lado a otro, los recuerdos la hacen sentir triste y feliz. Ella llora en silencio. Todos estos sentimientos la sofocan. Mientras deja de llorar, mira otra vez el techo ella siente que a pesar que solo disfruto a su madre por algunas semanas, algo dentro de ella ha sido curado. Pero al mismo tiempo hay un hoyo en su corazón que nadie puede llenar, ni siquiera su madre. Ella se sumerge en su estado pensativo otra vez. De repente su rostro cambia de tristeza a determinación. Shane se levanta bruscamente y salta de la cama. Toma su celular y presiona unos botones.

"Hey Helena yo…no, no estoy bien, yo solo…necesito hablar contigo… ¿podemos reunirnos mañana?...si, tu oficina está bien…aja… a qué hora tu…si, perfecto, te veo mañana entonces…gracias, adiós." Shane cuelga con un suspiro.

Finalmente deja la habitación, y va a la cocina a sacar una cerveza.

"Shane! ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunta Jenny desde el escritorio con su laptop abierta.

"mejor gracias, estoy…mucho mejor" Shane responde a su amiga con ojos brillantes. Toma una silla y se sienta junto a Jenny.

Ambas se miran por un momento.

Jenny sonríe y acaricia la parte trasera de la cabeza de Shane, puede ver esperanza en sus ojos. "que bueno"

Shane también sonríe y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Jenny. Ella abraza a Shane y le besa la frente. Permanecen así por un largo rato.

* * *

**Y que tal? que les parace hasta aqui? quieren saber como sigue? Lo unico que tienen que hacer es hacermelo saber =)**


	2. ¿Dónde estará?

**Aquí va la segunda parte… si no comentan, no sabré si les gusta….**

* * *

"Hey, Shane! ¡Cómo te encuentras querida!" Helena saluda a Shane con un abrazo. "¿cómo va todo? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Shane sonríe al darse cuenta cuán importante es para sus amigas "estoy mucho mejor gracias…pero yo….quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho, todas ustedes han sido más que mi familia en estos momentos y realmente estoy muy agradecida…gracias"

"Oh querida, no tienes nada que agradecer, solo hago mi trabajo como amiga, estoy segura que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi" ella responde abrazando a Shane otra vez.

"Por supuesto"

Después de unos segundos de silencio Helena prosigue "bueno, siéntate y dime que necesitas, que puedo hacer por ti.

"Um" Shane se sienta, algo nerviosa "yo…quiero preguntarte algo"

"seguro, ¿qué cosa?"

"Um, yo…" Shane toma aire y aclara su garganta "yo quería saber si has tenido algún tipo de contacto con…Carmen… si tu…has hablado con ella" su voz se quiebra mientras agacha la cabeza

Helena se incomoda "Shane…yo no…"

"¿la has visto?" Shane levanta la cabeza

"Shane, no creo que esta sea buena idea….no puedo hablar de esto contigo"

"¡¿la has visto?!" Shane pregunta de nuevo.

"yo…"helena se rasca la cabeza en desesperación "prometí no decir nada a nadie ¿ok? No me hagas hacer esto"

Shane se levanta y camina hacia Helena apoyándose en la silla y mirándola directo a los ojos "Helena por favor necesito saberlo… ¿la has visto?"

Helena se siente acorralada "Shane yo…" ella duda "no, no la he visto pero…"

Shane la mira expectante "¿pero?"

No pudiendo resistir más Helena se rinde "he hablado con ella... por teléfono…una vez"

"¡sí!" Shane susurra con ojos cerrados, se endereza y deja salir la presión de su pecho.

Helena se queda sentada esperando a que Shane procese la información.

"¿Ella esta… bien? Shane finalmente pregunta dando la espalda a helena tratando de ocultar su emoción.

"si, ella está bien, ella…está trabajando en Nueva York" Helena confirma.

"¿sabes dónde?" Shane voltea hacia helena.

Helena protesta "¡por favor Shane no! Ella está bien, está trabajando, está feliz…déjala en paz, está rehaciendo su vida, superándolo y creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo"

"no me pidas eso tu no entiendes, tengo que verla, tengo que arreglarlo, tengo que explicarle"

"arreglar que Shane, si tu…." Helena se detiene justo a tiempo no queriendo revolver el pasado "solo acepta el hecho que ella está bien y que…"

"la amo" Shane admite abruptamente sorprendiendo a Helena "...todavía la amo y…yo sé que yo fui la que lo arruino todo ¿ok? es por eso que necesito hablar con ella, enfrentarla y hacerle saber que lo siento y que fui una estúpida. Ella merece saber porque lo hice, yo solo quiero dejar de ser una cobarde" Shane exhala antes de continuar "¿sabes? Esto que paso con mi madre me ha hecho reflexionar sobre mi vida. Estaba tan equivocada y perdida que hice cosas horribles…sé que no puedo retroceder el pasado pero lo que sí puedo hacer es ser honesta con ella, abrirme y confesarle todo…si después de eso no quiere volverme a ver lo entenderé, pero al menos tengo que intentarlo, tengo que hacerlo Helena, tengo que comprobar si aún hay un mañana para nosotras…. Por favor"

Helena la mira y se da cuenta que está siendo sincera. Ella va a escritorio y escribe sobre un pedazo de papel "mira, no sé exactamente donde está, solo sé que esta de dj en esta nueva disco gay en Nueva York" le extiende el papel a Shane "este es el nombre… lo siento pero es todo lo que se"

"gracias Helena, gracias" Shane toma el papel "…no sabes lo que significa esto para mi" responde emocionada.

"Por favor…ten cuidado ¿si? Yo realmente las aprecio a las dos y no quiero ver a ninguna herida…solo…ten cuidado"

"lo haré…gracias" Shane abraza a Helena fuertemente "muchas gracias"

"Buena suerte"

Dicho eso Shane deja la oficina con el corazón lleno de esperanza. Trata poner solo pensamientos positivos en su mente. La única cosa de la que está segura ahora es que ella buscara a Carmen; no importa cuánto le tome ella tiene que verla y explicarle todo, esta vez sin nada que esconder. Ella sabe que hay una gran posibilidad que Carmen la odie pero está dispuesta a arriesgarse y a aceptar el dolor…por amor.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Encontrar la disco donde Carmen trabajaba en Nueva York no fue tan difícil después de todo. Aparentemente era un lugar nuevo pero con una muy buena reputación y ya reconocido no solo por la comunidad gay sino también para los fans de la música dance. No fue para nada un shock para Shane que mucha gente reconociera la disco solo por Carmen "la buenota dj latina que pincha ahí, ¡es genial!" muchos decían.

Shane entra al lugar nerviosa. Mira alrededor con la esperanza de ver a Carmen por ahí. No se da cuenta que media disco la está observando, ella está muy ocupada tratando de organizar sus pensamientos.  
Quince minutos después y con Shane en la barra bebiendo una cerveza; una hermosa, alta y esbelta morocha toma el escenario:

"Ok, ok, ¡gente! Espero que esta pequeña tocada los haya preparado para lo que viene; ¡y sé que ustedes saben que es!

La gente aplaude, silva y aclama.

"si, su chica favorita está aquí otra vez, ¡y está lista para matar! ¡Una bulla para Carmen!"

Todos gritan

Las manos de Shane comienzan a sudar mientras con sus ojos recorre el escenario y la cabina de dj; está desesperada, quiera verla.

De repente se le queda el aire en la garganta al ver lo que tiene en frente: Carmen. Luce increíblemente hermosa. Tiene la misma sonrisa amplia y dulce que Shane recuerda, su cabello está más largo. Shane se pierde en las despampanantes curvas de la latina; recuerdos de las veces que tubo ese cuerpo junto al suyo invaden su cabeza.  
Carmen, que ya está en la cabina, saluda al público y toma el micrófono de manos de la mujer que la presento.

"Hey, ¡cómo están! ¿Están listos para la fiesta?

El público responde con un gran grito

"OK, ¡que comience la fiesta!" Habiendo dicho eso Carmen le devuelve el micrófono a la mujer, y procede a hacer lo que sabe mejor, pinchar.

La pista de baile es inmediatamente tomada por cuerpos en movimiento. Shane permaneces en su misma posición, con los ojos pegados en Carmen.

"¿otra cerveza?" le pregunta el barman

"ah…si…claro" Shane responde sin mirar al tipo. Extiende su mano para recibir la cerveza y la bebe.

Veinte minutos después Shane continúa mirando a Carmen. Esta hipnotizada por el contorneo de sus caderas y el movimiento de sus labios mientras susurra parte de algunas canciones.

Shane se siente algo aliviada de que el lugar este lleno y Carmen no la pueda ver. Por alguna razón cada vez que la mirada de Carmen va hacia la barra. Shane se esconde tras los cuerpos. Ni ella entiende por qué lo hace pero por ahora se contenta solo con mirarla.

En un rápido cambio de parecer ella trata de encontrar las palabras apropiadas para decir y aparecer frente a Carmen sin sonar tan melodramática. Shane la observa tratando de imaginar una posible reacción, que decir, que hacer…pero sus pensamientos se nublan al observar a la morocha alta acercarse a Carmen con una cerveza en la mano y…recibir a cambio un abrazo y un beso en los labios.

"¡ah, Gracias amor!" Carmen le dice a su novia después del abrazo.

"no hay problema, es lo que se merece mi chica trabajadora y mi mejor dj" le responde la morocha con un breve toque de labios. Después de una pausa continua "y, ¿segura que quieres ir? Porque si estas cansada…"

"si cariño" Carmen la interrumpe sonriente "será todo un placer para mi estar ahí a tu lado y ser parte de eso" responde mientras acaricia la mejilla de la mujer "creo que es importante para las dos estar ahí"

"yo también lo creo, gracias, significa mucho para mi" la morocha dice mientras recuesta su frente en la de Carmen.

Shane, que vio toda la escena, se siente celosa y triste; pero no sorprendida. Era muy obvio que una mujer como Carmen no tardará mucho en encontrar a alguien en su vida, ¿quién podría resistirse a tanta belleza? Y no solo eso, sino también que ella es una gran persona, llena de amor para dar, lo más natural es compartir ese amor.

Eso por supuesto, no es un consuelo para Shane en este momento, pero también se siente culpable; cree que esos sentimientos tan incómodos que está teniendo son totalmente merecidos. Ella claramente vio que este no era el mejor momento para hablar con Carmen. Le da una última mirada a la latina y comienza a caminar hacia la salida; pero antes se detiene a hablar con una mesera.

"Hey,…quisiera saber si hay alguna manera de contactar a la dj…. haré una fiesta y…."

"Seguro" la chica responde sin dejarla terminar "espera un segundo" y desaparece por unos instantes.

"toma" la mesera reaparece y le da a Shane una tarjeta de presentación "aquí están los números en los que puedes contactarla. Solo llámala, fija el día y tendrás al alma de tu fiesta, no lo lamentaras" la chica sonríe.

"si, seguro. Gracias" con eso, Shane deja el lugar.

Shane camina despacio mirando la tarjeta; reflexiona también en lo que ha vivido hace unos momentos. La emoción de ver a Carmen está ahí, pero también la tristeza de verla feliz, no porque quisiera verla sufrir ni mucho menos, sino que siente que será muy impertinente o egoísta romper esa armonía.

"¿y si está enamorada? ¿Si ya no siente nada por mí?" piensa Shane. Pero al mismo tiempo tiene esta sensación en su corazón que tiene que intentarlo, que tiene que pelear hasta que no haya esperanza, es la única manera de estar segura. Tendrá que hablarle…mañana.

* * *

**¡Comenten please! **


	3. Recuerdos y Sorpresas

**Y ya en la mitad... vamos, lean!**

* * *

"… _¿por qué? Le pregunta Shane casi susurrando, temerosa de la respuesta._

"_cariño…" la mujer agacha la cabeza avergonzada. Es muy difícil tratar de explicar tal injustificable acción pero tenía que hacerlo, Shane merecía una explicación. Quería hacerlo no solo por ella misma sino por su hija, no quería dejar este mundo sin que Shane sepa la verdad._

"_Estaba tan perdida cariño…tu padre y yo éramos tan inmaduros, tan irresponsables…el buscando mujeres todo el tiempo, ambos ebrios y…el un día simplemente desapareció…no supe que hacer estaba muy asustada…ahí es cuando decidí que mi única solución eran las drogas. Me hacían sentir tan bien…o eso creí… pronto se apoderaron de mi vida por completo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar drogada, me hacían olvidar todo…incluso a ti" ella admite con los ojos cerrados en vergüenza._

_La cara de Shane muestra dolor mientras pregunta "ahí es cuando tu…" _

"_si" su madre la interrumpe " no podía soportarlo más…no te estaba cuidando, pensé que estaba siendo una mala madre… que no era una madre así que…estaba segura que hacia lo correcto al dejarte en el orfanato…al menos ahí no tendrías hambre ni frío…estaba segura que te cuidarían" _

_Shane permanece en silencio_

"…_pero ahora sé que fui una cobarde…" ella continua "…sé que si hubiera sido siquiera un poco valiente podría haberlo hecho…ser una verdadera madre, no este pedazo de…" la mujer se lamenta entre lagrimas_

"_basta, basta" Shane la abraza y la consuela "está bien…shhh…estoy aquí" ella siente sus propias lagrimas resbalando sus mejillas. _

"_pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer…pensé que estarías mejor sin mí, yo solo iba hacerte daño, te juro que yo solo quería salvarte de mí, yo…" _

"_lose, lose" Shane abraza a su madre más fuerte. Se siente muy mal; el aire le falta: esas palabras, tan familiares para su cerebro, la están quemando por dentro. "está bien, estaremos bien" alcanza a decir llorando. _

"_lo siento cariño, lo siento tanto"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_

Después que el recuerdo deja su mente, Shane sale de su auto y comienza a buscar la dirección.

Estos son los momentos en que se da cuenta que la guía telefónica es muy útil.

Verifica cada calle cuidadosamente; da la vuelta en una esquina, camina un poco y se detiene ante el hecho que la siguiente casa coincide con el número.

Quiere moverse pero no puede.

La casa es grande, pero luce muy acogedora como toda casa familiar.

El vecindario se ve tranquilo y eso es lo que Carmen siempre quiso: trabajo ruidoso, casa tranquila.

Shane decide volver a la esquina y fumar un cigarrillo; tal vez después de eso tendrá el suficiente coraje para tocar el timbre

...

Casi media hora después Shane sigue en la esquina dando vueltas, tratando de decidir si esta es una buena idea después de todo.

De nuevo las dudas sobre la reacción de Carmen se apoderan de ella.

Lo último que quiere es verla sufrir.

De repente el sonido de un auto capta su atención.

Es una minivan que se estaciona frente a la casa de Carmen.

Shane espera ansiosa por alguien que baje.

"Ya lo tengo"

Shane no puede creerlo, es Carmen.

En un impulso Shane comienza a caminar hacia ella, está prácticamente a unos pasos cuando…

"ya llegamos hombrecito, estamos en casa, hogar dulce hogar"

Shane se paraliza.

Carmen toma en sus brazos a un precioso niño de apariencia latina, de aproximadamente un año, que alguien le alcanzo desde adentro del auto.

Pronto se da cuenta que es la misma mujer que besaba a Carmen anoche en la disco

"¿no te asusto el agua no? No, no estabas asustado, eres muy valiente, mi muchacho valiente" Carmen le habla dulcemente al niño, quien sonríe.

"yo creo que tu madre estaba más asustada que tu cariño" la otra mujer le dice al pequeño.

Carmen ríe con fuerza.

"mañana será mejor ya verás"

Ellas están tan enfocadas en el niño que ninguna nota que alguien las observa de muy cerca.

Le toma algunos segundos más a Shane reaccionar y tan pronto lo hace voltea y camina lo más rápido que puede, pero se choca con un hombre.

"¡Hey!" el hombre grita.

"pe…perdón" Shane tartamudea y corre.

Carmen y su novia miran hacia ellos.

Una de las voces le sonó muy familiar a Carmen.

Shane corre sin detenerse hasta llegar a su auto.

Cuando lo hace, abre la puerta y enciende el motor casi de inmediato.

"¡mierda!"

Shane maldice su suerte golpeando el volante

"¿y si me vio? ¿Me habrá visto? ¿Sabrá que era yo? ¡No que va!" Shane piensa.

No puede sacar de su mente la imagen de Carmen y el bebe.

"tiene un bebe…un niño… ¡mierda!"

Eso era algo con lo que Shane no había contado.

Carmen ahora tenía su propia familia…las cosas se tornaban más difíciles de lo que pensó.

"¡Ay Dios!... un hijo"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Hace 1 año y ½. Disco "Dámelo" – Nueva York **

"Pasa Carmen, toma asiento"

"Gracias…um…" Carmen dice tímidamente tratando de recordar el nombre de la mujer.

"Nicole" ella responde con una sonrisa.

"Oh cierto, cierto...Nicole" ríe Carmen.

Su cautivante sonrisa aún permanece, Nicole lo nota, pero con una sombra de tristeza.

"me alegra que hayas decidido venir" Nicole afirma sin esconder su entusiasmo, después de todo un talento como el de Carmen es lo que en estos momentos su disco necesita.

"Si yo también, tu propuesta sonó interesante así que aquí estoy"

Nicole procede a explicarle a Carmen todo acerca del trabajo.

Después, decide enseñarle el lugar.

"esta genial, no puedo creer que no tengas un socio, apuesto que es una gran responsabilidad administrar un lugar así solo"

"Bueno, si es una gran responsabilidad, y si tenía una socia; mi ex novia pero ella…"

Nicole hace una pausa con una mirada triste antes de continuar "no pudo con el desafío"

"Oh ya veo; mucho trabajo eh?"

"No, quise decir, este desafío" Nicole dice acariciando su vientre

"Oh…tu…um…" Carmen señala el vientre de Nicole

Nicole sonríe ahora, con un brillo en el rostro "sí, estoy embarazada. Yo moría por tener un bebe, al principio ella también pero de repente se asustó y me dijo que no estaba lista. ¡Quería que abortara!" Nicole sacude la cabeza ante el terrible recuerdo "pero le dije que yo tendría el bebe con o sin ella y bueno, compre su parte del negocio y aquí esta…todo mío"

Carmen la observa con admiración

"¡wow eres increíble! Estas administrando el lugar tu sola y… ¡estas embarazada!

"creo que estoy hacienda lo mejor que puedo, eso es lo que uno hace cuando tiene un sueño ¿no? No te rindes y bueno, tengo que continuar por mis 2 sueños…no importa si tu corazón está roto, no importa si la persona en la que más confiaste huye como cobarde…tu solo tienes que continuar"

Carmen siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas "si…un corazón roto…una cobarde…"

"pareces saber de lo que estoy hablando ¿no?"

Carmen solo se muerde los labios y asiente con la cabeza, tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas caigan.

"creo que esto es el destino" Nicole dice emocionada "¿no lo ves? Por eso deberíamos trabajar juntas Carmen; yo necesito a alguien que me ayude con el lugar y tú necesitas estar ocupada haciendo lo que te gusta. Necesitamos trabajar duro y olvidarnos de ellas… ¡que se jodan!" finaliza con una voz entrecortada.

"si" Carmen mira a Nicole directo a los ojos, sin dudas en el rostro.

"¿si? Oh Carmen no lo lamentaras" Nicole abraza a Carmen.

"esto está bien…se siente bien" Carmen se dice a si misma más que a Nicole.

"si lo sé. Estaremos bien"

Es raro, pero ambas se sienten muy conectadas una a la otra, es como si se hubieran conocido de siempre.

Después de separarse, se miran a los ojos por un momento, aun tomadas de la mano, hasta que Carmen se da cuenta que se está volviendo muy privado, muy intimidante.

"Hey…um" Carmen se suelta de las manos de Nicole "…así que tenemos que empezar pronto si queremos que este lugar sea el mejor ¿eh?

"Um, sí, claro" Nicole vuelve a la realidad.

"y… ¿qué es lo primero que haremos?" Carmen pregunta tratando de aligerar la tensión.

"Um… creo que deberías traer tu música y comprobar el sonido"

"¡cierto, muy cierto! Ok, um… espérame aquí, no me tomara mucho traer mis equipos y…

"Hey espera, espera" Nicole la detiene "no tienes que hacerlo ahora mismo, digo, estoy de acuerdo con el hecho que quieras empezar lo más pronto posible pero…creo que han sido muchas emociones por hoy…"

Carmen se ríe y agacha la cabeza, avergonzada por su repentina ansiedad.

"…pero ¿qué tal mañana?

"¡suena como un plan!"

Ambas permanecen en silencio por un momento hasta que Nicole vuelve a hablar.

"quiero saber de ti Carmen, ¿qué tal si nos tomamos un café e intercambiamos historias?

"¡me parece perfecto!"

Ellas hablan todo el camino hasta la cafetería más cercana. Nicole no sabe que es, pero se siente increíblemente cómoda y a gusto con Carmen.

"_no otra latina…no otra vez…" _

* * *

**Deberia seguir actualizando o aqui lo dejo?**_  
_


	4. Segundo round: Shane & Carmen

**Si leen comenten.**

* * *

Shane mira a través de la ventana del cuarto de hotel perdida en sus pensamientos mientras fuma un cigarrillo.

La habitación esta oscura.

Shane voltea y mira la maleta que esta sobre la cama, la observa por unos segundos más y luego se acerca hacia donde está.

Se detiene a un lado de la cama, apaga su cigarrillo en el cenicero, toma su maleta y se dirige a la puerta.

De pronto se detiene abruptamente y tira maleta contra la pared.

Ella se toma la cabeza y grita en frustración.

Finalmente, se sienta al borde de la cama, aun sujetando su cabeza.

Siente que la cabeza le da vueltas mientras recuerdos de su madre se apoderan de ella.

XXXXXXXXXX

"¿_y la amas?" _

"_con todo mi corazón…" Shane responde._

_Su madre puede ver el amor a través de los ojos de su hija, pero también mucho dolor. Hay un momento de silencio en el cual Shane agacha su cabeza y deja caer sus lágrimas._

"…_pero lo arruine" ella dice con voz entrecortada._

"_si, se a lo que te refieres" su madre susurra mirando sus manos. "pero no es tarde para ti cariño, nunca es tarde para nadie" _

"_para mí lo es" Shane afirma derrotada. _

"_No" su madre rebate convencida "¿quieres ver un ejemplo?"_

_Shane solo suspira._

"…_solo míranos" _

_Ahora Shane presta atención a su madre._

"_Mira, yo pensaba que era muy tarde para mí, pensé que nunca me perdonarías por lo que hice y estúpidamente deje pasar año tras año hasta que…me rendí" _

_Shane solo piensa._

"_Pero…" continua su madre"…el destino tubo una manera muy particular de forzarme a finalmente buscarte…digo, lo que trato de decir es que no deberías esperar a estar en la misma condición que yo para corregir tus errores" su voz se quiebra "tú no sabes cuánto lamento no hacerlo antes, espere todo este tiempo y perdí la oportunidad de conocerte mejor y…" _

"_shhh…" Shane se para y la abraza "olvídate de eso, estamos aquí ahora, eso lo único que importa"_

_La mujer suelta a Shane y la mira a los ojos "no quiero que esperes más de 20 años y estés muriéndote en una cama de hospital para decirle a la persona más importante de tu vida que lo sientes, que cometiste un error, que quieres otra oportunidad…que la amas" _

_Shane la mira fijamente_

"_cariño, si no fue tarde para mí, no es tarde para ti; me siento muy feliz de que a pesar de ser este monstruo egoísta aun tuve la oportunidad de verte antes de…" voltea el rostro "no querrás perderte todo lo que yo me perdí por mi cobardía; tu eres mejor que yo hija, tu eres mejor que tu padre"_

"_No, soy solo como…"_

"_¡por favor! ¡Tú no eres como el! Olvida lo que dijo, él es solo un parasito que piensa que la mejor manera de justificar sus actos es culpar a sus genes, Shane…" ella toma el rostro de Shane con ambas manos "…fue suficiente para mi mirarte a los ojos por unos segundos para darme cuenta lo amorosa y gran persona que eres, tienes un gran corazón, eres de las que haría cualquier sacrificio por la gente que le importa ¿verdad? _

_Shane asiente con la cabeza lentamente. _

"_eso amor, eso es lo que te hace diferente de mí y tu padre…no dejes que tus temores te venzan como lo hicieron conmigo, no detengas un posible mañana …solo pelea, pelea por tu amor, pelea hasta que no te quede más aire en los pulmones. La única persona que puede irse es ella, ese es la única señal. Si después de todo ella te quiere fuera de su vida, ahí queda todo; pero al menos lo intentaste y sabrás por seguro que tuviste tu oportunidad…nada se acaba hasta que ella lo diga"_

_XXXXXXXXXX  
_

Shane deja caer su cuerpo sobre la cama y pone un brazo sobre su frente. '_Nada se acaba hasta que ella lo diga…' _esas palabras rondan su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que se queda dormida.

...

La mañana siguiente, Shane no sabe exactamente como llego ahí, pero está justo enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Carmen.

Decide que no hay tiempo que perder o nada más que pensar y toca el timbre.

La puerta es abierta por Nicole.

Shane no puede evitar que los celos recorran sus venas al ver a la mujer que ahora tiene a Carmen a su lado. Ella trata de poner a un lado esos sentimientos y controlarse mientras habla.

"disculpa…yo…quiero hablar con Carmen por favor, soy…."

"Shane" Nicole completa la oración muy tranquila.

Shane se sorprende que la mujer sepa quién es.

Nicole la mira de pies a cabeza y en vez de rabia u odio, Shane ve lastima en sus ojos.

"ella está en el parque, en la otra calle con el bebe" Nicole le dice y cierra la puerta.

Shane no sabe cómo tomar esta actitud, pero deja todo eso atrás mientras camina. Necesita hablar con Carmen ahora.

….

Shane llega al parque que está bastante transitado en este momento, con padres y niños recorriendo el lugar.

Ella empieza a buscar a Carmen, verificando cada rincón con cuidado hasta que la ve; ahí esta…Carmen.

Ella está sentada en una banca meciendo cariñosamente el coche del bebe.

Shane admira cuan hermosa se ve interactuando con el niño y cuan tiernamente ella lo mira.

Por un momento Shane duda de si este es el momento adecuado para acercarse…pero es ahora o nunca.

Lentamente camina hacia Carmen.

Cuando finalmente llega a la banca, Carmen está dándole la espalda pues esta distraída jugando y hablando con el bebe.

Shane se sienta al lado de ella y está apunto de hablar cuando Carmen se endereza en su lugar, da un profundo suspiro y voltea hacia ella.

"Shane"….

XXXXXXXXXXX

_"Hey" Carmen oye a un hombre gritar. _

_"yo…pe…perdón"_

_Carmen y su novia miran hacia ellos._

_"esa voz, esa voz..." Carmen piensa "es…no puede ser" Carmen le da el bebe a Nicole y corre tras la persona que acaba de voltear la esquina. _

_"¡HEY, CARMEN! QUE…" Nicole grita pero Carmen no la oye, ya doblo la esquina._

_Carmen corre un poco más pero repentinamente se detiene al reconocer el auto a solo metros de ella: es el auto de Shane, siendo arrancado por…la misma Shane. _

_Carmen observa con la boca abierta mientras Shane conduce el auto y se aleja. _

_Ella empieza a perder el balance, se apoya en un poste de luz, su cabeza comienza a dar vueltas y se marea._

_Imágenes de la boda invaden su mente, no puede respirar bien, siente que su estómago le da vueltas y lo sujeta. _

_"señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?" _

_Ella mira a su alrededor y ve que hay gente observándola. _

_Instintivamente se aleja de ellos sin responder o voltear a verlos. _

_Camina hacia su casa lentamente con las imágenes de la boda frente a sus ojos, las voces y sonidos de esa noche en sus oídos como si estuviera viviéndolo ese mismo momento. _

_Estando a una casa de distancia de la suya, Nicole la ve y corre hacia ella. _

_"Carmen, cariño, ¿qué sucede?" la toma de los brazos "¡Oh Dios mío, estas temblando! ¡¿Qué pasa Carmen?! ¡Carmen!" Nicole esta aterrada por el estado en que se encuentra Carmen._

_"Sh…Sh…Shane" Carmen susurra con ojos muy abiertos._

_"Oh Dios mío, amor" Nicole la abraza._

_"Ella, Ella…" Carmen no puede terminar la oración, se desploma en los brazos de Nicole y llora desconsolablemente. _

_Nicole la sostiene y la abraza fuertemente "está bien cariño, todo saldrá bien; te tengo, te tengo" ella lleva con cuidado a Carmen a casa. _

_XXXXXXXX  
_

"Shane" Carmen la mira con media sonrisa

Shane es tomada por sorpresa "como… como supiste que…"

"te vi ayer…corriendo" ella se ríe irónicamente "reconocí tu voz y te seguí…no sé porque"

Shane cierra los ojos sintiéndose muy avergonzada "yo…lo siento, no quise…" ella se detiene.

Ambas se miran en silencio.

Los ojos Shane reflejan anhelo, arrepentimiento y deseo. Los de Carmen por otro lado solo muestran dolor.

"y… ¿cómo estás? Carmen pregunta sin saber que mas decirle a la mujer que le rompió el corazón y casi mata su fe en el amor.

"Carmen necesito hablarte, necesito explicarte…"

"Um…" Carmen la interrumpe "no creo que haya algo que explicar Shane"

"si, si lo hay. Hay algunas cosas que mereces saber"

Carmen realmente no está interesada en lo que Shane le tenga que decir, pero ella cree que la verdad no la matara; de hecho todo lo contrario, podría ser una buena manera de pasar la página y seguir con su vida. Con suerte, el mañana será mejor después de eso.

"Bueno, si tú crees que necesitas explicarte…" Carmen levanta los hombros en desinterés "…pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar" ella acaricia la cara del niño "además tengo que llevar a este hombrecillo a su clase de natación"

"Oh, claro" Shane agacha la cabeza triste "por cierto…" le vuelve a levantar y tímidamente señala al bebe "tu hijo es hermoso"

"¿mi hijo?" Carmen se ríe "¡ya quisiera que fuera mío!" toma al niño en sus brazos "él es el hijo de Nicole, tiene un año y su nombre es Alonso" finaliza orgullosa.

Shane siente que un enorme peso de encima se le va y da un suspiro de alivio.

Carmen la mira con una ceja levantada y mueve la cabeza en desaprobación "bueno, me tengo que ir" pone a Alonso en su coche "¿dónde te estas hospedando?"

"Oh, estoy en el hotel Río, habitación 405"

"Si, se dónde está…OK, estaré ahí a las 7, nos vemos, adiós"

"Adiós" Shane observa a Carmen irse.

Nunca se le ocurrió que el primer encuentro con Carmen sería tan relajado…pero bueno, ella considera que tampoco es que hayan hablado mucho.

Shane se para y se prepara mentalmente para lo que viene esta noche...eso sí que será algo más complicado.

* * *

**Merece poner mas capitulos?**


	5. ¿Sharmen?

**Para las que lo pidieron aqui esta el penultimo capitulo. Espero que al menos me dignen unas palabras que me animen a postear el ultimo capitulo...**

* * *

Carmen está en la minivan regresando de las clases de natación de Alonso.

Ella está sumida en sus pensamientos, acompañada de una comprensiva Nicole, quien está manejando.

Carmen aun no puede entender su reacción de temprano; pensó que estaría furiosa o que lloraría como una loca, pero todo el tiempo estuvo calmada delante de Shane; y bueno, eso es prácticamente increíble viniendo de ella.

Es entonces que recuerda la larga conversación que tuvo con Nicole la noche anterior y lo increíblemente compasiva que se mostró.

Carmen la mira y sonríe, sabe que tiene mucha suerte al tener una mujer así a su lado; quien además viene con un bono extra: Alonso.

El bebe está dormido en su regazo, ella lo mira y acaricia su cabello. La verdad es que ella adora al pequeño, como si fuera suyo también; se siente muy cómoda al lado de ambos.

"ya llegamos"

Los pensamientos de Carmen se ven interrumpidos por la voz de Nicole. No se dio cuenta cuando el auto dejo de moverse.

"Oh, aquí tienes al hombrecito, creo que la lección de hoy fue muy difícil ¿no?" Carmen dice tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

Nicole solo la mira y sonríe "si, esta agotadísimo; mejor lo pongo en su cuna y…" hace una pausa… "creo que tu deberías prepararte para lo de esta noche" se acerca más a Carmen "¿sabes? Si tú crees que no es muy buena idea…"

"No, estoy bien" Carmen la interrumpe

"entonces, ¿te sientes bien con todo esto?"

Carmen la mira y responde "si, me siento bien ahora, gracias a ti" ella sonríe, le da un beso a Nicole y entra a la casa.

…

Son las 7 y Shane está en la habitación esperando a Carmen. Su futuro depende de lo que le diga y lo sabe.

Camina toda la habitación mirando su reloj cada cinco segundos, tratando al mismo tiempo de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarle a Carmen todo lo que ha estado guardando.

Un fuerte toque en la puerta sorprende a Shane.

Sintiendo la misma ansiedad que sintió el día que vio a su madre, Shane abre la puerta.

Una hora después Carmen está sentada en una silla frente a Shane, quien está al borde de la cama. Carmen mira al suelo, tratando de procesar en su mente todo lo que ha oído.

"yo…lo siento" Shane susurra lentamente, con sinceridad en sus ojos

Carmen no puede reprimir más sus lágrimas y comienza a gritar "¡¿Y TU ESPERASTE DOS AÑOS PARA DECIRME ESTO?! ¡¿ESPERASTE QUE TU MADRE APAREZCA Y LUEGO SE MUERA PARA TENER EL CORAJE DE ENFRENTARME?! ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Y TODO EL DOLOR QUE ME CAUSASTE?! ¡¿SE SUPONE QUE LO DEBO OLVIDAR ASI COMO ASI?! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE COMO ME SENTI?! ¡¿ALGUNA VEZ TE SENTASTE A MEDITAR SOBRE ESO?! ¡YO QUERIA MORIRME SHANE! ¡¿ACASO SABES CUANTAS VECES YO QUISE…?!"

"¡NO, NO LO SE, NO LO SE!" Shane responde también con gritos "¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! Shane se levanta, va hacia Carmen y la abraza.

Ambas lloran desconsoladamente.

Después de unos minutos, y ya cuando su llanto se ha calmado, Shane se da cuenta del hecho que Carmen está en sus brazos. El olor de su cabello trae todo tipo de recuerdos en la mente de Shane. Su piel es tan suave que hace que su deseo se active.

Shane se aleja un poco, lo suficiente como para mirar a Carmen a los ojos. La pasión y amor que ella ve reflejados la deja sin aliento.

Shane no desea más que besarla en este momento; pero antes que su cuerpo siga sus pensamientos, ella siente los labios de Carmen en los suyos.

Al comienzo, el beso es tierno y suave; como si quisieran sentir cada segundo de el; pero rápidamente escala en apasionamiento. Ambas devoran la boca de la otra hasta que el deseo es insoportable y comienzan a gemir de placer.

"te deseo tanto" Shane susurra entre besos.

Y así sin interrumpir los besos en ningún momento Carmen se levanta junto con Shane y va poco a poco empujándola hacia la cama. En el proceso, ambas acarician y tocan desesperadamente el cuerpo de la otra mientras sus gemidos se van haciendo cada vez más fuertes.

Shane intenta quitarle la camiseta a Carmen pero esta la empuja a la cama y lentamente comienza a desvestirse ella misma mientras Shane la observa hipnotizada y sin pestañear.

Ya cuando Carmen está retirando la última pieza que le quedaba puesta, Shane -sin dejar de mirarla- intenta desabotonarse la camisa.

"Na - ah!" Carmen la detiene y se coloca sobre sus piernas "déjamelo a mí"

Shane obedece sin replicar.

Mientras es desvestida, Shane pasa sus manos sobre las piernas de la latina, dejando escapar de sus labios un sonido de placer.

Carmen exhale en sorpresa y cierra sus ojos al tacto, haciendo lo imposible por no detener sus acciones.

En apenas unos segundos ya tiene a Shane desnuda.

Ambas admiran el cuerpo de la otra.

Carmen se inclina y besa a Shane con fuerza, posicionándose sobre ella.

Mientras tanto, las manos de Shane recorren lo largo de la espalda de la latina hasta llegar a sus nalgas; donde acaricia los firmes y redondeados músculos.

Carmen lentamente desciende al cuello de Shane lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de el; después baja más, hacia a los pequeños senos; primero acariciándolos y luego tomando un pezón entre sus labios causando que Shane dé un gran gemido.

Mientras continúa saboreando los ahora duros picos como si no hubiera un mañana, su mano derecha se mueve más al sur, en busca del sexo de Shane.

Shane aún tiene las manos en los deliciosos relieves de la latina, ella de verdad quisiera moverlas; pero las increíbles habilidades amatorias de Carmen, le han hecho perder el control sobre su propio cuerpo.

Carmen finalmente llega al destino deseado; ella desliza sus dedos con mucha delicadeza en la abertura de su amante; causando que ambas emitan sonidos de sorpresa y placer.

La morocha comienza a provocarla por un momento, para luego insertar dos dedos dentro de la intimidad de Shane.

"¡Oh Dios sí!" Shane exclama e inmediatamente mueve sus caderas hacia los dedos de Carmen.

Ella hace pequeños círculos en el clítoris de Shane, aumentando así su excitación.

Carmen puede sentir su propio cuerpo reaccionar ante el placer de Shane.

De pronto, y tomándola por sorpresa ella siente la mano de Shane sobre su sexo.

Carmen empuja sus dedos con más fuerza dentro de Shane mientras ella introduce dos dedos en la latina.

Ambas gimen, gritan y se mueven contra la otra, meneando sus dedos cada vez más rápido.

Carmen siente el centro de Shane contraerse y eso la motiva a hacer un último esfuerzo para llevarla al orgasmo.

Con Shane aun contorsionándose de placer; ella se deja llevar también al tan ansiado clímax.

Las olas de placer recorren sus -emocionales y físicos - agotados cuerpos.

Una vez que la intensidad de lo que acaban de experimentar va disminuyendo, Carmen se recuesta al lado de Shane, dejándose abrazar por esta.

Poco a poco ambas caen en un profundo y necesario sueño.

…

Shane se estira en la cama y aprieta sus ojos con fuerza al sentir la luz del sol en ella.

Le toma apenas unos segundos volver a la realidad y recordar los eventos de la noche anterior; ella sonríe aun sin abrir los ojos, y mueve su mano al lado solo para encontrar… nada.

Rápidamente se sienta y mira a su alrededor; por un momento la idea de que todo fue un sueño le cruza la mente, pero al verse desnuda y sentirse cansada se reafirma que todo fue real.

Ella salta de la cama y corre hacia el baño, pero Carmen no está ahí; el pánico se apodera de Shane y sin perder más tiempo se viste y sale de la habitación tan rápido como puede.

XXXXXXXXX

_Son las tres am. Carmen abre la puerta de su casa tan despacio como puede pero se queda helada de sorpresa al ver a Nicole sentada en el sofá viendo la tv. _

_Tan pronto como Nicole nota su presencia, apaga la tv y se cruza de brazos. _

"_¿Te la cogiste?" le pregunta con un tono agrio, sin siquiera voltear a verla. _

_Carmen solo agacha la cabeza. _

"_espero que hayas encontrado las respuestas que buscabas" Nicole dice antes de levantarse y salir de la sala. _

"_Mierda" Carmen susurra. _

_Ella cierra la puerta y camina hacia el sofá, donde hay unas sábanas ya esperándola; las toma, se recuesta en el mueble y exhala con lamento. Lo último que desea ahora es dormir. _

_XXXXXXXXX  
_

Shane se dirige a la casa de Carmen, pero pronto se da cuenta que no es una buena idea teniendo en mente lo que prácticamente acaba de pasar entre ellas. Entonces cambia de rumbo y va hacia la discoteca, ese el otro –y único lugar- donde cree que Carmen podría estar.

Una brisa de alivio corre por su cuerpo al entrar al lugar y ver a Carmen probando el sonido en el escenario.

"Carmen"

Carmen la mira sorprendida y menea la cabeza en desaprobación.

"tenemos que hablar" Shane le dice firmemente.

"¿ah sí?" Carmen le responde con sarcasmo.

"Carmen, por favor" Shane insiste.

Carmen suspira exasperada "ok, ok como sea; vamos a la oficina"

Una vez que están dentro de la oficina Shane comienza a hablar.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Carmen? Ayer nosotras…"

"Ayer fui a verte como me lo pediste, dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir y yo te oí" Carmen interrumpe con aires de normalidad.

"E hicimos el amor" Shane agrega.

"Tuvimos sexo" Carmen la corrige.

"¡Mentira!" Shane se ríe amargamente "no puedes mentirme Carmen, lo vi en tus ojos y lo sentí"

"Sentiste que Shane?"

"Amor… Te amo" Shane mira a Carmen a los ojos "y sé que tú también me amas"

"Shane yo…" La latina le quita la mirada "Yo no se lo que siento por ti Shane"

"Pero Carmen…"

"Mira Shane…" Carmen respira profundamente "tengo que admitir que aún tengo sentimientos hacia ti… no puedo mentirme a mi misma; pero la verdad es que no se si puedo volver contigo yo… no es que no crea todo lo que me dijiste anoche, lo hago en serio que si, sentí que fuiste sincera conmigo; pero de alguna manera necesitaba probarme algo a mí misma. Si, casi me dejo llevar por tu…" ella mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro como despejándose "… no se la verdad que, pero entonces todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente y me di cuenta que no te he perdonado Shane y tal vez nunca pueda. Por so me acosté contigo, para probarme que ya no estoy bajo esa nube mágica que siempre nos rodeó; todo el tiempo estuve consiente de mis actos y la verdad es que… ya no está… tu y yo… ya paso."

"Por favor Carmen no digas eso" la voz de Shane se quiebra.

"Mi lugar ahora es aquí Shane, con Nicole y Alonso; ellos son mi familia, ellos me hacen feliz y quiero que siga así; eso es lo correcto."

"No Carmen tu lugar es conmigo, nosotras nos amamos y podemos superarlo yo sé que si lo intentamos…"

"¡Ya para Shane, ya no hay un mañana para nosotras! ¿que no ves? Esa cosa especial que había entre tú y yo hace mucho tiempo que se fue y no hay nada que podamos hacer para que vuelva… lo siento."

Shane se acerca a Carmen "no Carmen eso no es verdad, por favor…"

"Ella ya tomo su decisión, ahora lárgate" Nicole interrumpe a Shane. Ella entra a la oficina y abre la puerta de par en par.

Shane mira a Carmen esperando una que diga algo más.

"Por favor Shane…solo vete" Son las palabras finales de Carmen.

Eso es todo lo que Shane necesitaba oír.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar esas palabras, ella se endereza y camina hacia la puerta, deteniéndose brevemente para mirar a Carmen; luego desaparece de su vista.

Carmen se sienta en la silla de cuero – mirando al suelo- dejando caer libremente las lágrimas que ahora fluyen de sus ojos.

* * *

**Solo queda uno mas, depende de ustedes el postearlo, asi que comenten!**


	6. Anhelo constante

**Capitulo final. **

* * *

**XXXXXXXX**

"… _y esta de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice, le hicimos una gran fiesta; estábamos tratando de compensarla por la del año anterior. En ese entonces estábamos tan metidas en nuestros propios líos que... nos olvidamos" Shane admite avergonzada "pero la fiesta estuvo genial y ella la paso en grande, fue salvaje" _

_Su madre sonríe débilmente a través del gran tubo que ahora cubre parte de su rostro. "tienes una hermosa familia cariño" ella comenta. _

"_Si, lo sé. Las chicas son como mis hermanas. Me acogieron en su círculo sin importarles mi pasado; me aceptaron por cómo era. Me quieren y yo a ellas, ya somos como una gran familia" Shane admite con un brillo en sus ojos._

"_Sé que estarás bien. Ellas estarán ahí siempre para ayudarte, nunca estarás sola" La madre de Shane dice con suavidad, mientras toma la mano de su hija._

"_Hey, hey suficiente con el show de fotos, necesitas descansar; continuaremos con las fotos mañana" _

_Su madre siente un nudo en la garganta al oír la última palabra. Ella toma entonces su mascarilla de oxígeno y la mueve a un lado de su rostro._

"_¿Qué haces?" Shane protesta mientras intenta detener a su madre. _

"_Cariño," ella toma la mano de Shane y la besa, luego la pone a un lado. "solo quería decirte que estoy muy feliz de haber tenido esta oportunidad de ver el gran ser humano en que te has convertido" hace una pausa para respirar "sé que eres una persona con errores como todos, pero…" toma aliento una vez más "también sé que tienes un gran corazón; un corazón que no puede mostrar todo lo que tiene para dar, solo por miedo" ella ahora tose. _

"_Mama, en serio; no necesitas decirme estas cosas; lo que necesitas en tu mascara, solo déjame…."_

"_espera" la mujer pone su mano en su rostro para bloquear la máscara "¿sabes que es lo único que está evitando que seas feliz? ¿Sabes que necesitas?"_

_Shane la mira intrigada._

"_Necesitas perdonarte a ti misma, asi como me perdonaste a mi" ella toma las dos manos de Shane "si una persona como yo tuvo la oportunidad de ser perdonada ¿no crees que tú también puedes serlo?"_

_Shane la mira y sonríe. _

_Su madre ahora le acaricia el rostro. "te amo mi pequeña" sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. _

"_Yo también te amo mama" Shane le besa la frente y la abraza._

_Treinta minutos después, la mujer está dormida. Shane está a su lado mirándola cuando de pronto las maquinas a las que está conectada su madre comienzan a sonar. Shane corre hacia el pasillo. _

"_¡AYUDA, UN DOCTOR POR FAVOR!"_

_En segundos, la habitación que estaba en silencio, se llena de doctores y enfermeras que tratan de reanimar a su madre. Shane observa impotente tras la puerta de vidrio toda la escena. _

"_No, por favor no te puedo perder otra vez" ella susurra entre lágrimas. _

_Finalmente, es testigo de cómo los médicos dejan sus acciones, revelando su peor temor. _

_Ella abre la puerta con fuerza y entra gritando "¡POR QUE SE DETIENEN, HAGAN ALGO!"_

"_Lo siento señorita McCutcheon, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, se ha ido" _

"_¡NO, NO ME DIGAN ESO!" Shane cae de rodillas al costado de su madre y la toma de sus brazos, sacudiéndola "¡MAMA POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES OTRA VEZ, TE NECESITO MAMA MAMA!" Ella abraza el cuerpo de la mujer, quien ahora está muerta. _

"_Oh Dios mio, Shane" Alice hace su aparición justo en ese momento. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas ante la horrible sensación que ella ya vivió esto antes. Lentamente se arrodilla junto a su amiga._

"_La perdí Alice, la perdí para siempre" Shane se aferra a Alice con fuerza. Ambas lloran en el hombro de la otra._

**_XXXXXXXX_**

Shane llora en silencio en su cama, abrazando a la almohada. No puede evitar que los tristes recuerdos invadan su mente. Ya ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que hablo con Carmen en su oficina. Ese mismo día empaco sus cosas y regreso a Los Ángeles. No dijo ni una sola palabra a sus amigas, era innecesario pues era bastante obvio lo que había pasado. Desde ese día, apenas ha dejado su habitación, se pasa todo el tiempo ahí pensado y llorando.

"¿Shane?" Alice abre la puerta lentamente y entra sosteniendo un plato con sopa caliente "Jenny me dijo que hoy no has comido"

"no tengo hambre"

"Sé que no, pero igual tienes que comer para que estés sana Shane, no quiero que nada malo te pase, te necesitamos… yo te necesito. ¿por favor?" Alice ruega.

Shane la mira e inmediatamente se siente conmovida por el detalle. "Ok, lo comeré, solo… déjalo ahí. Gracias Alice"

"De nada. Ahora te dejare sola, sé que te lo tomaras todo, confio en ti. Nos vemos luego" ella cierra la puerta.

Shane se sienta en la cama y toma la cuchara del plato. Ella revuelve la sopa con desgano mientras un nombre escapa de sus labios como un suspiro. "Carmen..."

**El Planet 11pm.**

"no sé qué más hacer, esto no es justo ¿saben? Primero lo de su madre y ahora Carmen, ¡esta mierda esta toda jodida!"

"Lo sabemos chiquitita, pero es algo que Shane tiene que superar por si misma; lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarla" Kit comenta tratando de consolar a Alice.

"Ella necesita algún tiempo a solas para absorber su dolor; todas lo necesitamos en algún punto de la vida" Jenny agrega.

"¡Pero ha estado en su habitación toda una semana! Tiene que salir, distraerse o algo asi"

"O…" Bette interviene "podemos ir nosotras y tener una pequeña reunión en su habitación"

"Esa es una idea genial Bette" Helena sonríe.

"¿y que esperamos? ¡Vamos!" Tina se pone de pie, indicando a las demás que la sigan.

"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso a mí? yo soy la de las grandes ideas en este grupo" Alice concluye.

Todas ríen mientras se van en busca de Shane.

**Casa de Shane**

Shane finalmente decide al menos salir de su habitación. Esas conversaciones que tuvo con Alice y Jenny le hicieron darse cuenta que tiene que salir adelante. Ahora que todo parece estar mal, es cuando más necesita salir, estar con sus amigas y rodearse solo de pensamientos positivos.

También recuerda cuando Bette vino y le dijo que ella debería honrar la memoria de su madre recordando cada una de sus palabras, guardarlas en su corazón con todo su amor y la alegría; que algo tan valioso como eso no merecía estar manchado con tristeza ni derrota.

Ella esta agradecida de tener un grupo de amigas que realmente se preocupan por su bienestar.

Shane camina hacia la sala y se sienta en el sofá; toma el control remoto y enciende la tv. Un programa llama su atención y lo comienza a ver en silencio.

De pronto suena el timbre de la puerta; ella sonríe sabiendo que es muy probable que sus amigas hayan decidido darle una visita y mantenerla acompañada.

"Sabía que ustedes…" Shane se detiene abruptamente.

"Hey…um… creo que tenemos una conversación que finalizar ¿no?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Carmen está sentada junto a la cuna de Alonso; le acaricia la cabeza suavemente y lo mira con ternura. Ella se deja envolver por su dulzura mientras medita en los acontecimiento que se dieron hace apenas unas horas. _

_Carmen reflexiona en las palabras de Shane, especialmente en lo que concierne a su madre. Pero lo que realmente llamo su atención fue el comportamiento de Shane; ¿de verdad andaba como loca detrás de ella? ¿Llorando por ella? ¿Rogándole que regresen? Esas son cosas que Carmen nunca pensó que Shane haría, al menos no por el amor de una mujer. Ella entonces llega a la conclusión que la inesperada aparición de su madre y su repentina muerte han afectado la vida de Shane para siempre. Ella finalmente ha cambiado. _

"_¿Aun la amas?" pregunta Nicole con la tranquilidad que siempre la ha caracterizado. Ella se encuentra apoyada en el marco de la puerta. _

_Carmen la mira "no lo sé" _

"_yo creo que si" Nicole se acerca a Carmen "pero también creo que hay demasiado dolor dentro de ti, que hace que no lo veas claramente" Ella toma una silla y se sienta frente a Carmen "a veces la persona que amamos nos hiere de tal manera que todo el amor que tenemos se esconde en lo profundo de nuestro corazón que pensamos que ya no existe; pero dentro de nosotras sabemos que aun amamos a esa persona"_

"_tengo miedo" Carmen admite_

"_lo sé, pero algunas veces es necesario tomar riesgos en la vida, es lo que nos hace sentir vivos ¿sabes? A veces queremos quedarnos con alguien solo porque nos sentimos seguros y cómodos; se ve tan fácil pero… ¿es eso lo que de verdad quieres? ¿Estas segura que podrías ser feliz así? ¿Para siempre?"_

_Carmen mira a Nicole comprendiendo lo que dice, pero otras dudas vienen a su mente "pero no quiero perderte Nicole… no quiero perder a Alonso" ella toma la mano de su compañera. _

"_Y no lo harás, hemos compartido demasiadas cosas buenas que sería ilógico dejarlas así; pero también sé que quiero que seas feliz y puedo ver que tu felicidad esta con esa mujer. No tienes que sacrificar tu propia felicidad por nosotros, porque estaremos aquí para ti; siempre serás bienvenida"_

"_no sé si pueda... no si si puedo perdonarla" _

"_Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad… TODOS" _

_La entonación en la última palabra no pasa desapercibida para Carmen. Ella mira a Nicole a los ojos y tras unos segundos sonríe. Nicole solo asiente con la cabeza, también con una sonrisa cómplice. Carmen la abraza muy fuertemente. _

"_Gracias por entenderme mejor que yo... eres una gran mujer Nicole, y sé que alguien será muy suertuda de tenerte" ella le guiña un ojo. _

"_Eso espero" _

_Carmen luego voltea y se inclina hacia Alonso y le besa la frente "nos vemos pronto mi bebe, no me olvides ¿Ok? Porque yo nunca lo haré" ella lo mira y no puede evitar que las lágrimas caigan de sus ojos. _

_Nicole la abraza de nuevo y ambas lloran._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Carmen…" Shane susurra al mismo tiempo que siente un nudo en la garganta "pensé que…"

"si, se lo que dije; y todo era cierto pero… siempre hay un nuevo comienzo ¿no?" Ella se encoje de hombros "Yo creo que esas Shane y Carmen de antes que flotaban en su burbuja de deseo se han ido; ambas hemos madurado, cambiado y… a partir de ahora veremos que podemos hacer" Carmen se queda pensando por un instante para luego continuar "mira Shane, no te puedo prometer que esto va funcionar, nada está dicho en lo que concierne a nosotras pero… tenemos que intentarlo al menos ¿no crees?"

Shane la mira con una gran sonrisa en sus labios "si, tenemos que intentarlo"

Unos segundos en silencio pasan donde ambas solo se miran algo tímidas; Carmen se aclara la garganta intentando evitar que el asunto se vuelva extraño.

"Primero lo primero, tenemos que hablar… y mucho"

Shane asiente con la cabeza y abre la puerta de par en par moviéndose a un lado, para que Carmen pueda pasar. Una vez que están frente a frente Shane no puede contener la emoción y la abraza entre lágrimas "gracias por esto… muchas, muchas gracias"

Carmen devuelve el abrazo con la misma emoción y se permite también llorar; dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de tener a Shane a su lado "no sabes cómo te extrañe"

Bette, Tina, Alice, Jenny y Helena observan con lágrimas en sus ojos la escena frente a ellas. Todas están a tan solo unos metros; acababan de doblar la esquina cuando vieron a Carmen tocar la puerta. Ellas se quedaron heladas al ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo; querían correr y abrazarla pero decidieron dar a la pareja un poco de privacidad.

Las mujeres intercambian sonrisas mientras se retiran. Ya habrá tiempo de abrazos y decirle cuanto la extrañaron; ahora es tiempo que ambas arreglen todo lo que tengan que arreglar y conversen largo y tendido. Ellas se dirigen contentas a casa de Bette y Tina para celebrar la amistad y el amor.

Shane interrumpe el abrazo y pregunta algo preocupada "¿y que pasara con Nicole y el bebe?"

"Oh, ellos…"

**XXXXXXX**

_Nicole regresa a su habitación luego que se despidió de Carmen en la puerta de en frente. Se ve muy triste. _

_Ella se sienta al borde de la cama y mira a su alrededor. Sus ojos se posan en una foto en la pared donde Carmen sostiene a Alonso el primer día que lo trajeron a la casa del hospital. Ella sonríe aun con melancolía en su mirada, toma la foto y la guarda en el cajón de su mesita de noche. _

_Con un suspiro, regresa a la cama y abre su laptop; donde observa la línea de emails que tiene en su bandeja de entrada, todos de la misma persona. Ella pone especial atención en el último email, el cual lee en voz alta._

"_sé que ya debes estar cansada de mis emails después de seis meses seguidos. Si no he ido a verte en persona no es por cobardía, sino porque no quiero perturbarte a ti ni a tu novia. Merezco todo tu rechazo eso lo tengo muy claro, pero si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad de explicarte lo que paso por mi cabeza, lo que siento… necesito hablar contigo y que sepas todo, mereces saber mis razones. No renunciare a ti ni a Alonso sin luchar. Por favor llámame pronto que estaré esperando. Con amor, Lucia"_

"_Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad" ella se repite las mismas palabras que le dijo a Carmen. Esta vez decide seguir su propio consejo y toma su celular. Ella escribe un mensaje, aprieta enviar y sonríe con la esperanza que todo saldrá bien. _

"_te estaré esperando mañana. Nicole"_

**XXXXXXXXX**

"…ellos estarán bien; sé que estarán bien" Carmen comenta con mucha seguridad.

Ellas se sientan cómodamente en el sofá.

"¿Y cuándo fue que llegaste?" Shane pregunta.

"Oh ya hace tres días, pero fui a ver a mi familia primero, ya sabes para relajarme un poco y pensar muy bien esto"

"claro, entiendo... y que más..."

Ellas se quedan ahí, conversando y poniéndose al día de los detalles de la vida la otra que se perdieron; ambas ríen, lloran y abren sus corazones por primera vez; tratando de encontrar en los ojos de la otra, las piezas que necesitan para completar ese complicado rompecabezas llamado amor.

**The end.**


End file.
